What Makes Us Whole
by Good-Moralled-Hips
Summary: Sequel to Under Oblivious Glances. Kendall and Jacie are married and must learn to overcome and grow with what comes their way.  Summary sucks, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The sequel that I've been so excited about for over a month now! Read on!**I opened my eyes to see Kendall, my husband of 9 months, walking out of the adjoining bathroom, towelling his shaggy blonde hair dry and only wearing his black/blue plaid boxers. However, even as much as that everyday sight turned me on, I was in no way ready to get out of bed. I groaned, yanking the thick comforter over my head and turning enough so that my face was hidden in the pillow.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Kendall, my husband of 9 months, walking out of the adjoining bathroom, towelling his shaggy blonde hair dry and only wearing his black/blue plaid boxers. However, even as much as that everyday sight turned me on, I was in no way ready to get out of bed. I groaned, yanking the thick comforter over my head and turning over enough so that my face was hidden in the pillow.

Because of the blanket covering my head, I could only hear his muffled laugh. I was always the last one awake in this house, even Carlos was awake before I was. I felt the bed shift as he sat down on the edge of my side of the bed and the blanket slid out of my grap as he gentley pulled it away.

"C'mon Jacie, you have to get up now, sweetheart," he said quietly, pushing the hair away from my face.

"But I'm tired and I don't feel good," I complained, frowning lightly. My head throbbed and i felt slightly nauseous. I had been feeling like this for the past few days and assumed it was the flu.

"I know, baby. I know," he sympathized, stroking the side of my face and across my forehead. "You feel warm. Do you want to see if you have a fever?" I nodded slowly and he went into the bathroom, grabbing a shirt from the chair by the door and reemerging moments later fully-shirted and thermometer in tow.

I took it from him, sticking the rubber thing under my tongue, hating how it tasted. I stared at the ceiling counting how many annoying, rythmic beeps were coming from it until it went off, signalling it was done. After removing it, I read the numbers. 101.7

I sighed, finally dragging myself out of bed. I wasn't ready for the unexpected dizzy spell when I stood up. Kendall was walking back into the room from the large closet and managed to catch me, mid-stumble.

"Hmm... I think I stood up too fast," I mumbled, trying to regain my balance.

"Just a bit," he laughed, wrapping his arms around my torso and lightly pressing his lips to my heated temple. "What'd the thermometer say?"

"101.7" I felt him let out a long breath on my neck and leaned back into him, feeling like utter crap.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor. It shouldn't be lasting over a week and be getting worse," he reasoned and I nodded, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck. I always loved the way he smelled afte a shower; like a gentle blend of oak, amber, and cinnamon.

I hated going into doctor's offices and hospitals ever since my mother had been diagnosed with cervical cancer. I went to the gyno regularly to make sure that nothing was showing up.

Kendall, always sensing my nervousness, spoke up," I'll make the appointment for you while you go get a shower, okay?" I sighed, nodding slightly. He knew that if I had to make the appointment, I'd procrastinate as much as possible. Reluctantly, we parted and I trudged into the bathroom to get a quick shower.

When I came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, I saw Kendall sitting on our bed, flipping through one of his sports magazines. He glanced up and smirked with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"Forgot to take my clothes in with me," I explained.

"I'm not complaining am I? If it was my choice, we wouldn't leave this room for a month."

I felt a slight blush creep onto my cheeks, but not as much as it used to. I leaned across the bed and kissed his cheek before whispering back,"Who says I'd want to leave?"

I stood back up and walked into the large closet before he could convince me to stay. I had a feeling that I needed to go to this appointment; it was important. I was halfway through pulling on a pair of jeans when he walked in with small piece of paper.

"Oh, by the way, your appointment's at 10:30."

I thought back for a second, trying to remember what time the clock read but coming up blank. "What time is it now?"

"Um... Almost 10 now," he said, glancing down at his watch.

I gave him a look, shaking my head and finished pulling on my jeans. I made it out of the house in record time, almost forgetting my purse in the process. It was only a fifteen minute drive to the office so I had five minutes to fill-out the necessary paperwork and take a breath.

"Jacilyn Knight?" I heard my full name, which I rarely heard, being called from the door leading to the exam rooms across the small waiting area. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and followed her, handing the receptionist my paperwork. "The doctor will be with you in a moment," the semi- robust assistant said curtly, shutting the door behind her.

I sighed, nervously glancing around the light green room. Whoever said that green was a soothing color lied... Big time. I set my purse on the chair in the corner and hopped up onto the examination table reluctantly. I was tapping my fingers rythmically, staring out of the window across the room when the doctor came in.

He greeted me as usual, shaking my hand and taking a seat on the stool, flipping through my file.

"So what seems to be the problem, Mrs. Knight?" he asked, writing down every symptom I listed. After I finished, he studied the paper, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "You've recently gotten married, am I correct?" I nodded, not quite sure what he was getting at. "And, as I am assuming, you are sexually intimate on a regular basis?" I looked down, blushing furiously but nevertheless, I nodded again. "Jacie, have you considered the idea that you may be pregnant?"

I felt my jaw slacken slightly as I gaped at him. "What?"

He smiled professionally and began re-listing my symptoms. "The nausea, fatigue, dizziness. Your headaches and elevated temperature. It all fits together."

"I never thought about it like that. Someone else in the house just got over a cold and I thought maybe I'd picked it up from him..." I said, more less to myself than to him.

"You can take a test here if you'd like. It's better to be safe than sorry." I nodded shakily, getting up to follow him.

A few minutes later and I was anxiously waiting back in the exam room. Could I really be pregnant? It seemed like such an absurd idea and yet it very could be that exact case. I was first and foremost worried about how Kendall would react. Yeah, we'd talked about having kids someday, we just didn't know when. I probably sat there for five minutes debating on whether or not I should text him to let him know what was going on but finally settled on telling him in person. Just in case I wasn't.

The doctor reentered the room, carrying a few pieces of paper with him. "Well, Congratulations Jacie, you're definitely pregnant. Here is a list of OB-GYN's near by and a list of things that you should do to make sure that you and your child will stay healthy. This list is what you should avoid and what foods are the best at this time." I took the papers from him, glancing over them. I stood up to leave when he said," You're mother would be very proud of you." I felt tears prick my eyes at the thought that my mother wouldn't here for me during this and gave him a quick smile before leaving quickly.

I sat in the drivers seat of my car, staring at the papers, letting the reality of it all set in at once. I felt a tear slide down my face, in happiness that there was a little life in me and sadness that my mother would miss out on all of this. I moved my gaze from the papers to my still flat stomach, placing my hand over it lightly.

* * *

**Did ya'll like it? Huh, did ya? I am loving this and there is some major fluff and stuff going to happen in the future. Don't worry, its not all fluff though. Please leave tons of reviews. I'll update after 10 or more. :) Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap! I got 11 reviews for the first chapter alone! That is seriously Epicly amazing! Thank you guys so much! I had to have some help on this chapter because I didn't know how to gauge his reaction exactly so you have ItsPopularICantLikeItNow to thank for this, she helped a bit. So read on:**

**

* * *

**

I entered the huge house, hearing loud, obnoxious cheers coming from the main lounge room. I was guessing that the guys were enjoying the new Wild's game on. I threw my coat off and set my purse on the counter, walking in just as they jumped up again. I stepped back in surprise, Kendall noticing my shock and came over to wrap his arms around me.

"Sorry, babe. Didn't know you were home," he said quietly, kissing the side of my head gentley. He had no clue that only a few inches away from where his arms held me to him, our child was growing inside of me. And that thought alone sent a wave of fear through me.

"Its okay, I just got here," I replied, trying to mask the shaking nervousness out of my voice.

"You alright? What did the doctor say?" His face scrunched up in concern and his green eyes became worried.

I shrugged it off, leaning up to kiss him with enough emotion that he'd drop it. However, I had no such luck because as soon as we parted he whispered," We'll talk later, okay?"

Having no choice but to agree, I sighed and followed him to sit on the couch, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jace? You don't look too good," Logan asked, grabbing Carlos's beer instead of his own, which earned him a swift smack to the back of the head by the Latino boy.

"Just don't feel good right now. I'll be fine, don't worry about it," I told him, giggling at Carlos's faces that he was directing toward Logan. I could tell that he'd already had his limit of one drink and that I was going to have to cut him off real soon. Carlos was crazy enough that when you added alcohol to the mix, it wasn't too good. Logan gave me a reassuring smile and went back to the game, high fiving James when the Wild scored again.

I had been relaxing into Kendall's side with his arm securely around my shoulders and began drifting off when the game ended which meant that the guys were finally going to settle down some.

"Ah man, this is just like old times. Too bad we're getting old now," James said, fixing his hair from its current disheveled state. He'd gotten better about his self-conceitedness in the past years and he'd finally found a girl that balanced out his... well his Jamesness.

"I think Carlos did most of the craziest stuff," I spoke up, laying across Kendall's lap with my feet in Carlos's. He gave me a playful glare as Logan busted up laughing.

"Do you guys remember when he decided to snort Nesquick like a drug?" Carlos pouted, trying to fight off an obvious smirk as we all cracked up.

"Hmm... Pixiestix are so much better," I argued, Kendall running his hands through my hair and smiling at the memories.

"Agreed," James replied, pulling out his phone to text his girlfriend. Logan and Camille had gotten married only a few months after Kendall and I did, Carlos was still single, and James was dating Katie. Yes, they finally admitted that they had feeling for each other. I was sure that everyone but Kendall had finally realized that they were going to eventually get married soon, he was still in denial.

* * *

I was lying in bed, completely nervous about telling Kendall. I had put it off until now and I knew that I couldn't keep it held in much longer. I wanted him to know so bad that I had this knawing pit in my stomach and I felt like I wanted to throw up,not morning sickness.

He entered the room after going down to the kitchen for water and climbed in beside me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tight against him.

"Hm.. I missed you," he murmured as he kissed me lightly.

"Missed you too," I told him, turning over so that I was facing him. "Kendall..." I started but my nerves stopped me.

His eyes flickered with an unknown emotion as his grip around my torso tightened slightly. "Jacie, what is it?"

I closed my eyes, trying to stop the tears from leaking out. Damn these lame pregnancy horomones. "I... Don't be mad at me, please don't."

He shook his head seriously and reassured me," I won't honey, I promise I won't.

I took a deep breath and blurted out," I'm pregnant!"

His beautiful eyes widen in surprise and as what I has said set in, a wide grin took over his face. "You are?" I bit my bottom lip and nodded, feeling a huge wave of relief wash over me. At least he wasn't mad.

He said nothing more, only pressing his lips against mine and moving himself so that he was half over me.

* * *

**And I am ending it there because I have not yet mastered the lemon. So did you all like it? I hope you did! When reviews get over 20, I'll update again. Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot! You all are super amazingly awesome, my pretties ;). I can't believe that I have over 20 reviews already! Do you guys really like this story that much? Well, if you do, then you'll read this next chapter which has some grown-up Katie/Jacie interaction and a tad bit of James/Katie fluff, throw in some Jacie/Kendall and we've got ourselves a truly amazing chapter!**

* * *

The next morning, I had no urge to get up from my current position; my back to Kendall and his arms around me, holding me tight against him. I would have guessed him to be asleep until I felt him move and his lips press into the side of my neck, in just the spot that gave me goosebumps, and his hand lightly brush over my arm. I had almost completely forgotten about the pregnancy if it hadn't been for his hand resting over my bare abdomen protectively. I stretched out, feeling the usual muscle ache that came after sleep, and turned over in his arms to face him.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked after he kissed me sweetly.

"Only about an hour or so," he shrugged, a smile on his lips that I had not seen before and a flicker in his eyes, totally unfamiliar to me. I bit my lip, fighting off the strong wave of nausea that rose up in me and snuggled closer to him, it that was even possible. There was no doubt that I loved being close to him and vice versa, I'd never felt as protected and as loved as I did when I was safe in his arms.

"You could have woken me up. I'm sure it wasn't too entertaining," I said, trying to figure out what the strange emotion was but kept coming up blank.

"It was fine. I like watching you sleep, it gives me time to think," he replied, stroking my cheek with his hand and playing with my hair.

"Think about what?" I pried, knowing that he didn't mind my prying. I was probably the only person besides Katie who could keep asking questions and get honest answers without him getting pissed and snapping.

He sighed, giving me that look again and instead of it unnerving me, it gave me this sense of security. "How amazing you are."

"How amazing I am? How does that work out?"

"Just that... You're everything to me now, everything. You're not just the beautiful, perfect woman that I married. You're the beautiful, perfect woman that I married that's carrying my baby. I can't even imagine giving up so much to give life to tiny little person... I..." He trailed off and I had to blink quickly to stop the tears that formed in them.

"So you're still going to want me even when I get all bloated and fat?" He nodded, smirking and firmly placing his hands on my hips.

"Of course I will, honey. If anything, you having my baby is making me want you more than ever." I felt the obvious blush in my cheeks and tilted my head up enough to press my lips against his throat, the vibrations from his voice sending chills through my body.

"I love you," I said, not wanting to get out of bed when the alarm went off.

"I love you too, Jace. And I can promise that you'll never understand how much."

* * *

Getting ready took longer than usual, most due to the fact that as soon as I got out of bed I was running to the bathroom just in time to throw up. Thankfully, Kendall was right behind me and held my hair back for me, rubbing my back gentley. After about 10 minutes of miserable puking, I felt I was done and got up, brushing my teeth and pulling my hair up into a quick ponytail. I followed Kendall down the stair into the main living area; included the lounge room, main kitchen and dining area, and huge family room. Each of the guys had their own wing of the house; Kendall and I having the upper right wing, James taking the upper left wing, Carlos in the lower right, and Logan living in the lower left. Katie had been making plans to move into the fully furnished basement now that she was 18 and ready to move out of the apartment that she shared with her mom.

Kendall glanced into the lounge room casually like he usually did, stopping in his tracks and his expression turning furious. I came up beside him, looking to where his glare resided and saw Katie curled into James's side on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder, her arm around his torso. I personally thought the scene was adorable, but Kendall did not. He was okay with James dating his younger sister but he chose to be ignorant to anything they did. Katie usually chose to confide in me on things and I knew for a fact that they had not gone farther than an innocent, quick make out... Hands staying where they belonged.

I took his hand and placed my other hand on his chest, trying to calm him down. When I saw that he was ready to rip James to shreds I pulled him into the kitchen and made him look at me.

"Kendall, they weren't doing anything wrong, just sleeping. How many times did we do that?"

He shook his head, choosing to be difficult and stubborn. "Its not the same. She's my little sister!"

"And am I not like a little sister to the guys? Would you rather she was dating some out of control, jackass- ultra horny college guy?" He pursed his lips, frowning because he had no choice but to agree with me. "That's what I thought. You know James like the back of your hand and you know that he wouldn't do anything that would upset you. He respects her and he loves her, so let it go. Please."

He nodded slowly, his eyes showing that he had resigned his irrational anger. "Thank you, babe. Now let them sleep because I am super hungry," I told him, walking over to the fridge and trying to remember what I could eat and shouldn't eat. I settled for a simple apple and toast, much to my dislike. I wanted my usual coffee, but that was on the major NO list... Dang it.

"I'm going to go get a shower, I'll be back in a little bit," he said, pulling me back against him and kissing my cheek. "Love you, honey."

"Hmm... Love you too."

It was only about five minutes later when Katie came trudging in tiredly. "Hey, Jacie."

I glanced up from reading the papers from the doctor and smiled. "Hey, Kates. Sleep well?" She saw my smirk and blushed.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice girly and happy.

"That was probably one of the cutest things I've seen in a long time."

"Thanks. You and my brother used to be cute... then you got married and I'm not stupid, I know what happens before all of that." I laughed quietly, trying not to wake up James in the next room. "So what are you reading so early this morning?" She asked, glancing over my shoulder at the papers. I tried to hide them but she had already seen too much, her mouth hanging wide open. "WHAT?" she shrieked and I jumped up, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! I just found out yesterday, so don't say anything... at all. To anyone. Not. Even. James," I warned, giving her a serious look.

"Okay, okay I won't. But holy crap! When did this happen?"

I shrugged, trying to think back. "I.. don't know. I can't be that far along though... Maybe just over a month."

"Awww. This is so cute! I'm so happy for you! Wait- Kendall does know, right?"

I nodded, hearing the door bell as James came into the kitchen. I said hi in passing as he went over to Katie, me hurrying to answer the door. Kendall's mom, well now technically my mom too, was standing there, ready to hug me the moment I opened the door.

"Hi! Oh, honey, how have you been? I just got back late last night and I had to come over. I missed my boys, and girls, so much!" I laughed, hugging her back.

"We missed you too, don't worry about that."

She gave me a sweet, motherly smile. "Where's Katie and Kendall?"

"Kendall's in the shower and Katie's in the kitchen," I told her, closing the door behind her as she walked in. Kendall came walking down the stairs, in a pair of shorts and a tshirt, his hair dripping wet.

"Hey, mom," he greeted, giving her a hug. I loved the smile on his face whenever he got to be with his mother, there was just something so sweet about it.

She left, walking into the kitchen and I went over to Kendall to warn him about Katie knowing when she came back, her face looking like she'd seen a ghost. "Wha... Why are Katie and James.. Kissing?"

* * *

**Woah! Dun Dun DUN! haha! Sooo.. what did ya think? You know how to let me know, in a review.. I want at least 10 reviews for this chapter before I update. **

**BTW: Go check out my site, under construction: www . raquelschmidt . weebly . com **


	4. Chapter 4

********

Time for a new chapter, I am so excited for this. So as I have told my twin, I am seriously considering writing a spin off of this story but have it be Katie/James after this story is done... Let me know what you think about that little idea of mine. Also, don't forget to check out my site. (The link is on my page).

**

* * *

**

"Wha... Why are Katie and James... Kissing?"

I was frozen with shock where I stood. I honestly thought that Katie had told her mom... Guess not. I glanced up at Kendall, trying to gauge his reaction when Katie came into the room.

"Mom! Hey! I didn't know that you were back already!" She said happily, pulling her mother into a tight, excited hug. I saw Mama Knight eye James, who was leaning against the doorway watching Katie sweetly, suspiciously but he didn't notice at all. I'd seen him look at a lot of girls but there was just something about how his eyes softened and warmed the most when he looked at his radiant girlfriend.

"Yeah, I just got back last night. So... what have you been up to?" she asked, giving Katie the 'you-better-spill-everything-right-now-Young-Lady' stare down. I don't think Katie realized that her mother had seen her and James lip-locking it up in the kitchen because she looked completely innocent under the constant glare.

"Um... I've been busy with classes and... I'm thinking about getting a part-time internship if that counts..." she offered weakly, completely confused as to why her mother was acting so strange. Mama Knight glanced in between James and Katie a few times, giving Katie all the clues she needed, her mouth making a small 'O' of realization.

"Oh.. haha yeah... about that," she chuckled nervously, not able to meet her mom's gaze. "We're uh... Well, we're dating. We have been for about a month now," she admitted, blushing bright red and stumbled over her words at first but gradually became confident after seeing James's bright smile.

Mama Knight sighed and nodded. "I should have expected this like I did with Kendall and Jacie. It was pretty much inevitable, I guess," she replied, sounding resigned. Katie had been the baby even more so since Kendall and I turned 18 and moved out, so I understood how hard it was for her to let go of her baby. I couldn't help but think about the baby growing inside of me, my hand automatically moving to rest in front my stomach reflexively. James saw my small movement and furrowed his brow in curiousness, eyeing my stomach cautiously before his eyes widened when he figured it out.

I shook my head at him, silently warning him to keep his mouth shut about it and he nodded in agreement, smiling happily. We all walked into the kitchen, a sense of relief settling over us. I pulled Kendall over to the fridge and whispered, "When do you want to tell your mom? Katie saw the papers earlier and James just noticed my hand over my stomach, so we can't keep this much longer."

He thought for a moment, his gorgeous mossy eyes piercing mine. That was one of the things I hoped our child inherited from him, it was so easy to fall in love with those eyes. "We'll hint at it, but let her figure it out for herself."

"Okay," I whispered, leaning up to kiss him quickly before turning around to the three talking at the kitchen island, seeing Kendall's mother watching us with a satisfied smile on her face. I stood beside Katie, leaning over to whisper to her," We're going to hint at the baby, play along." She laughed, hiding her agreement and turned back to James who was telling Mama Knight about something that happened the day before.

"So... Mom, how was Grandma doing?" Katie questioned, winking at me. I had no clue what that girl was getting at but she was almost as good as Kendall at coming up with plans so I let her do her magic.

"She was good, she misses you guys."

"Kinda makes you wish you were a grandmother, so you could spoil your grandkids, doesn't it?" I half snorted on my milk and coughed in shock at her boldness, Kendall rubbing my back with his signature, sexy smirk on his face.

Mama Knight gave her an alarmed look," Are you trying to tell me that you're pregnant, Katherine Marie?"

I busted out laughing again, trying to hold back the tears of laughter that were ready to spill over.

"No! No! God, no! I'm not pregnant but you know..." she trailed off, glancing over at me pointedly.

"Katie, what in God's name are you talking about?" she asked, frustrated at the confusion Kates was spewing out.

Kendall, busting at the seams to tell his mothe,r finally bursted. "Jacie's pregnant, Mom! Not Katie."

She stopped, mid-drink, and gaped him. "Wait, what? You are?" Her voice was filled with pure happiness and she jumped up, racing around the table to pull us into hugs. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

Kendall wrapped his arms around me and smiled radiantly. "Thanks, Mom. So am I."

Only a mere few second later, Camille and Logan entered the semi-crowded room, hand-in-hand. "What's all of this excitement about?"

* * *

**And there it is! I personally think it is super boring and a major filler chapter. Anyway, the next chapter will be their first doctor's appointment and I can not wait to write it! Please, at least 10 reviews before I update. Tomorrow will be one week since this story premiered!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five! I don't know if I got my full 10 reviews but guess what: Within 30 minutes of me posting the new chapter, I had already gotten 5 new reviews! How freaking amazing is that?**

I had been pacing our bedroom for well over ten minutes while Kendall took a shower, completely freaking out over the first doctor's appointment that we had to be at in an hour. My mind kept racing, worried that something was going to be wrong with my baby. I was beginning to show, a minor roundness to my once completely flat abdomen. I was guessing myself to be around 2-3 months along, just by how long I'd missed my period. I'd been putting off going to the doctor, doing everything my other doctor had told me to do. Now I was thinking that waiting was a bad thing, that maybe I'd hurt my baby which put me in even more of a panic mode.

Kendall came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and running his hand through his hair to help it dry quicker. "Hey, sweetheart. You ready to go?"

I shook my head, playing with my hands nervously as I sat down on the bed. "What... What if something's wrong with the baby? What if I'm doing something wrong?" He kneeled down in front of me, taking my small hands into his large ones.

"Babe, listen to me. You're doing everything you're supposed to. I'm sure that everything's fine."

"But... I was drinking coffee while I was pregnant and coffee hurts the baby," I argued, fighting off the ridiculous tears that seemed to pop up at random times.

"You didn't know you were pregnant when you were drinking coffee and you stopped as soon as you found out. Everything will be fine, you've got to keep thinking that. The baby can sense your emotions and stress is one of the worst things for the baby, so please just relax." I took a deep breath as he moved his hands to cradle my face, leaning up enough to kiss me. I sighed against his lips and leaning into him, wanting his sureness to rub off on me.

**(I know I'm skipping some major stuff here but I'm just trying to get through this chapter. I can always come back to it with a one shot later on!)**

I was in a state of complete relief as we walked out of the doctor's office, hand in hand. When we get settled in the car, he leaned over and pressed a kiss to my cheek, whispering," See? I told you that everything would be fine and I was right."

I smiled, my hand resting over our child. "I guess..." I giggled jokingly, turning my head so that our lips met, molding together passionately. Lately, my desire to be with him had increased and much to my dismay, he never seemed to want to be with me as often as he usually did. Normally, it was me telling him no.

We drove home in silence, our hands interwined inbetween us. To say that I was relieved would be an understandment because my heart felt like a ton of solid rock had been lifted from it, letting me breath easier. My baby was okay, I was doing everything right. That thought comforted me the most, knowing that I hadn't harmed my child and that I wasn't a complete failure of a mother already. We entered the empty house, the guys along with Camille and Katie decided to go down to the beach today while we were out, and we went up to our room without saying a word.

He laid down, pulling me down beside him, me laying on my back. He smiled gentley, his hand moving my shirt up enough to expose my stomach. "Our baby's really in there. She's really living inside of you," he said, his eyes shining with amazement and fascination.

I rested my hand over his and nodded, biting my lip happily. "Yeah. Yeah, she is. But... what if it's a boy? What do you want it to be?"

He thought for a minute, his eyes staring at my slightly rounded belly. "I... I'm going to love it all the same. I'd be just as happy if it was a boy than if it was girl. In fact, if it is a girl, I hope it looks just like you."

I blushed, kissing him quickly. "And if its a boy, I want it to look exactly like you. Hair, eyes, smile, dimples... everything."

He chuckled, brushing a section of hair out of my face with his free hand. "You're beautiful, honey."

I had a random thought and it blurted out before I could think about what I was saying. "Then why don't you want to be with me anymore?"

He stopped his hand, his fingers barely grazing my jaw line. "What?"

"Everytime I want to have sex, you just... act like you could care less. Is it because I'm not as skinny as I used to be?" Subconciously, I knew that my question was stupid and that that was definitely not the reason.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry. I just... I'm afraid that I'm putting too much weight on you and I don't want to hurt you and the baby... I don't know.." he trailed off, looking ashamed.

"Kendall, you're not hurting us. Try complete opposite of that." He blushed as he smirked, leaning down to kiss my temple and kissing over every inch down to where our hands rested over our unborn baby, moving them out of the way as he pressed his lips to the rounded skin.

"I love you, babe," he whispered, running his hand down my leg.

* * *

**And I'm cutting it short here. That was my small attempt at a super minor lemon. Did you like it? I thought it was kinda lame and the next chapter will be better. 10 reviews or more will earn you a new chapter. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

The full effects that came along with being pregnant finally hit me full force once I hit the five month mark. My once perfectly slim stomach was now bulging with a roundness only achieved by pregnancy, I was tired all of the time and my naps ranged from two to three hours, I had the wildest cravings that drove everyone and myself nuts, and I got upset over every single little thing. I would get unbearable irritated at nothing in particular and snap at whoever crossed me wrong, even Kendall who I felt terrible about snapping at.

I was sitting in the kitchen, trying to decide what snack to make myself because I was also hungry at random times and could only relieve the feeling after I'd eaten. Kendall walked in, setting his plate in the sink and turned to leave, which sparked my now-infamous irritation.

"Aren't you going to do your dishes?" I asked and he turned around, looking confused.

"That's the only thing in there. I can do it later when there's more," he shrugged it off, which only made me madder.

"Kendall! Just wash it. Its less work to do later!" He looked taken aback by my sudden outburst and took a step forward toward me.

"Jace, okay, calm down. That's nothing to get mad over," he tried to reason but my stupid hormones weren't having any of that.

"No! You're always blowing things off until the last minute. Can't you do it how I ask for once?"

I knew as soon as I'd said it that my words had insulted him badly. He was constantly doing everything in his power to make this easier for me; made frequent midnight trips to help satisfy my late-night cravings, was patient when I had to use the bathroom multiple times in one grocery shopping trip, went to all of our doctor's appointments, and dealt with my spontaneous emotional outbursts.

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"Don't act like helping me once in a while is such a burden! I'm getting fat, I'm always tired, I'm always hungry, my feet hurt, my back hurts, and I have a headache. If I ask you to do the dishes, why can't you just do it?"

"There's nothing I can do to stop this! You're pregnant, and those things just come along for the ride."

I felt the stinging in my eyes as tears began to form and I slumped down against the wall as he walked out and only a moment later, I heard the front door slam shut. This was all too much stress for me to handle and the fact that I only had four months until I had a helpless life to take care of added to it.

(Kendall POV)

I just didn't know what else to say, I was beyond frustrated. As soon as I walked out, I felt horrible but I knew that getting out could only help and the only person I wanted to see could give me that help.

My mom had made the decision that she didn't need another man in her life when my father left. She had her two kids to worry about, along with herself and my friends, who were always over so it was like having five kids instead of two. She took Jacie in as her own, and loved her like she was when her mother died and she was the only person I knew that could relate to what was going on with my wife. Hell, she'd been through it twice, and once was enough.

I trudged up to the front door and it swung open just as I stepped onto the porch. No doubt, she heard my car pull up. She had an ear for that sort of thing. The expression on my face gave away what she suspected and she wordlessly pulled me into a hug. After we parted, she smiled and led me into her kitchen where she was already making tea, just like she knew I was coming.

"So tell me what happened," she said, resting her hand over mine.

"Well... I went into the kitchen to put something in the sink and she started going off on me about not helping enough and I just... I had to leave."

"Kendall... Sweetheart, I know this is hard for you but... this is even harder for her. Everything is changing for her, every single thing. Her body is changing and she's probably not too confident about how its changing. She needs you to tell her how beautiful she is, how much you love her for this. Her emotions are on this roller coaster that she has absolutely no control over. Just be patient and try to understand. She feels completely responsible for giving life to this baby because its growing in her."

"It hard, Mom... I just... I don't know what to do anymore," I sighed, staring at the cup she'd set before me.

"Don't fight back. If she asks you to do something, just do it. She can't help her emotions and yes, she'll snap at you but it'll be over soon. Just hold her and tell her it'll be okay, tell her you love her. Just don't walk out again, it'll only make her even more upset."

I nodded, giving my mom a thankful smile. "I love you, Mom."

"Love you too, sweetie. Now get on home, she needs you more than I do these days," she grinned as she ushered me out the door, giving me one last hug before I left.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope so. Lets get these over 50 reviews and I'll update. I have been so busy lately and I haven't been able to work on this story. XD Thanks for all of your support!**


	7. Chapter 7

One of the things I loved about being pregnant was how I would wake up to Kendall singing quietly while he brushed his hand over my now undeniably pregnant belly or hear him talking to it when he thought I'd fallen asleep. After our fight a month ago, he'd come home, held me in his arms, insisting that it had been his fault and how sorry he was even though I knew I'd caused it. My emotional monster didn't get any better, if anything it got worse. I was now able to get upset over the littlest things and it took next to nothing to get me to cry. My back was aching and my feet hurt after walking normal distances that wouldn't have bothered me had I not been pregnant.

I was secretly embarrassed to go to public events with him and the guys, seeing all of the other women with perfect bodies. It was only a reminder of what I used to be and I knew that I could never be exactly like I was. People were always telling him how radiant and healthy I looked but I couldn't help but wonder.

I had talked to Camille, who admitted how jealous she was of me.

"How can you be jealous of this? I threw up for three months, I'm gaining weight steadily, I'm always tired, and my back hurts like a mother." She smiled and shook her head.

"You don't get it though. Being a father has always appealed to Kendall and Carlos… even James. Logan's only plans were to be a doctor and… We had talked about it briefly last week and he said he wasn't sure having kids fit into his life." I saw the tears start to collect in her eyes and I did my best to hug her with my round belly in the way.

"Camille, did you tell him that you want kids? He's probably saying that because you've been busy with your acting lately. He'd rethink that if you told him."

She shrugged, focusing her gaze on a picture frame as Kendall, Carlos, and James came in from the gym; Logan was at work.

"Hey, Jace. You ready to go?" Kendall asked, walking over to help me up.

We had our five month check-in today and despite the usual nervousness I had, I was excited. We would be able to find out the baby's gender and we'd both agreed that we wanted to know. James and Carlos were making bets and Logan had predicted that I was having a girl by the way I was carrying. I knew Kendall wanted a little girl, after helping practically raising Katie; it was easier for him… even if he was a guy. As for myself, I didn't really care what it was, as long as it was healthy.

He gave me a quick kiss on my temple, wrapping his arm around my waist as we left the house. He opened my door for me as usual and made sure I was comfortable before getting in himself and pulling out of the large garage.

After a few minutes, he spoke up. "Are you as nervous as I am?"

I shrugged, resting my hand over his on the gear shift. "I just want this baby to be healthy. You don't need to be nervous."

He glanced over at a red light and smiled, his dimples showing. "I asked my mom if she wanted to be there too because I know that you would have wanted your mom to be there, and she's the closest thing you have to a mom now."

I blinked back the tears, reminded of how my mom wasn't able to watch this baby grow and live, thankful that I had at least Kendall's mom. She practically raised me while I was growing up with Kendall, taking over full responsibility when my mother died. Kendall noticed my slight upset and became worried.

"Is… Is that okay?" I smiled through my tear-filled eyes and nodded.

"It's absolutely fine. Thank you for this, really."

"Katie said she'll try to get out of class early to be there, I know you two talked about it. I asked the guys but they wanted to be surprised later and Camille has to go to work about now so…"

"Kendall, relax. You're babbling again. It'll be okay, I promise," I reassured him, leaning up to kiss his cheek quickly as we pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office. He had been stressing himself out lately, worried that he wasn't doing enough or that he wouldn't be a good father. He was constantly reminded of his own father, who'd left them when he was 8, when he looked in the mirror. He had his father's dirty blonde hair, lively green eyes, and his dimples. He gained his height and lanky build from him too. He hated leaving me on nights that the guys wanted to go out to the rink or to the steak house and I was too tired or not feeling well enough to go. Kendall quite easily shifted the focus of his world from music, hockey, and me to just me and our child. Everything he did, he took us into consideration and as much as I tried, I couldn't get him to take a little time for himself.

"Mr. and Mrs. Knight?" We heard the doctor's assistant say our names and we headed back along with Mama Knight, who had gotten there just a few minutes after us.

"Katie just texted me and she's on her way," she told us quietly as we entered the small room. Kendall took up his normal spot beside the table and his mother stood beside him, her hand on his shoulder. The doctor did her normal routine of asking my symptoms and things I'd been feeling.

She was just about to start the ultrasound when Katie came in, smiling apologetically. "Hey, guys. I'm here." She walked over beside her mom and grinned down at me and Kendall, who was holding my hand tightly.

"Okay, let's see what we have here," the doctor said, putting the ultrasound hand thing on my stomach and moving it around, studying the monitor closely. "You're progress beautifully, Mrs. Knight. The baby looks great. It has real hair growing, it's lungs are growing, and, as I'm sure you know, we're able to tell the baby's gender. Would you guys like to know?" I looked at Kendall who smiled and nodded, kissing my cheek adoringly.

She smiled knowingly and glanced back up. "You're having a little girl. Congratulations."

Kendall was practically glowing with happiness as he pulled me into a hug and turned to his mom as Katie rushed over to me. "Yay!" she squealed in my ear. "I get a niece to spoil," she grinned and kissed my cheek.

**This chapter sucks, I am so sorry. I hope you liked it though. Reviews Please, they help. Please check out Surfergal23's story Hooked. Its amazing. Also, go read waterWicca's story Past the Sorrow. They're amazing. Please go read and review my other stories. I love you all!**


	8. Important update

**Hey guys! Soo... I know its been a while since I've updated and I promise I have not given up on these stories. I have had a terrible writers block and almost quit but, as much as I hate to admit it, Glee has reinspired me so I will be updating within the next two weeks. I hope my fans are still interested. I love you guys!**


End file.
